The Serpent Girl
by Clonegirl501
Summary: The U.S. have known about the serpent race for ages now they take a bigger step...
1. The Serpent Girl

Several lights glowed in a lab, they lit up most of the lab. The shadows formed a man sitting on a chair. The man sighed and continued to look through the computer of children profiles all around the world. The profiles held information of everything about the child, so far he's looked through 100 in an hour. A solider came into the dim lab he had a plate of stake, mashed potatoes, and a side of crunchy corn. "Dr. Stanley sir, here." The man in the chair jolted up he rubbed his eyes. "Y-Yes?"-"Your food sir." The man nodded. He took the plate, the solider offered him a plastic pack of utensils. The man unwrapped the pack, he pealed off part of the salt pack. He sprinkled it on his mashed potatoes. "Sir, you really need to turn on all the lights." the solider suggested. He turned them on. The man in the chair had a white lab coat, light blue shirt, black pants, a red tie, brown shoes, light brown metal glasses, and a black belt. The man turned to the solider. He smiled, he recognized him. "Ahhh, Sgt. Heric. How are you son?" A golden name tag was sown into his lab coat above his pocket. 'Dr. Stanley' the words formed. "Fine dad. The president would like to know if you have chosen a subject." Heric asked. Dr. Stanley sighed. He cut up his stake. "I've chosen several possibilities, all of them are the age of 13 to 14."

He paused for Herics response. Heric nodded. Dr. Stanley started to talk again. "Is that what the government wants?" he asked. "Yes, exactly." Dr. Stanley sighed he put down his utensils. He left a lump in his throat. "What...am I doing?" He paused. Heric sighed, he grabbed a roller chair and scooted to him. Stanely covered his eyes and began to speak. "I...I don't know if I can go through with this..." Heric wiped the forming tear from his eye. "I'm not going to like it either...heck I'm going to hate it...too. But I'm with you-even if you do quit, you know the other Doctors will do bad things to these children on purpose! You can only prevent that, you can only make sure the subjects are pushed too hard, you can help them up. Only you." Heric pointed out. Dr. Stanley nodded. He lifted his head and wiped the tears away. "Of-of course." he shuddered. Heric nodded, "Now I'm going to report. Their going to-"Yes, Yes I've made my decion...Zoza and Jenny." Heric nodded. He left the lab. Dr. Stanley sighed he turned off the computers and walked towards the door. Before he opened the door he turned back to his lab. "I'm the only one who can stop this...I am..." He sighed and walked out of the room. He locked the door.


	2. Problems

Three girls walked into the mall. One had Jeans and a dark blue old navy shirt. She sighed heavily. "Do we have to look for clothes Jade, Jenny?!"Jade turned to her she was wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top. "Yes Zoza-"Why do you hate clothes?" asked Jenny. "I hate clothes because were here for hours and hours-Yes gamestop!" Zoza ran to the electronic area. "Zoza!" Jade and jenny ran after her. Zoza quickly looked for an XBOX 360 game. "Yes they have it!" A man behind Zoza steped foward. "Hello can I help you?" asked a man. Zoza turned to him. He was wearing jeans, a brown belt, white snickers, and a black blank T-Shirt. He had brown hair, his hair was shaved. "Well kind of, I want to know if the Walking Dead comes in parts." She showed him the game. "Yes, it says on the back." She read closely. "Oh...yeah...sorry to waste your time."-"No wait. Maybe you can help me with something?" He asked. "well...is it game related?" The man nodded. "Ok, show me what the problem is."-"Alright but Its in Radio shack across."-"I don't mind, I'm trying to get away from my friends anyway." The man chuckled. He led her across the path way. "Zoza! Where are you!" Jenny yelled. The man turned to Zoza. "Your name is Zoza?"-"Yes."-"...Good." he said with a smile. He picked her up and disapered with a puff of blue dust. Zoza gasped as she looked around in the new area. Most of the room was dark. One light was only on. The man put her down. She looked to him, he swung his arm to her neck. She stumbled to the floor and hit the ground hard. The man picked her up and carried her, and waited. The lights turned on, Their was a large window revealed from the shadows. Two doors on each side of the room, and one large metal door next to the large window. Near the window was a metal door. The door clicked open, Dr. Stanley walked up to her. He sighed sadly. He nodded. The man walked over to the door and went through, rows of medical beds were on each side of the room. The man placed her on a bed, Dr. Stanley wiped the tears off his eyes. "Dad, you know-"I know!-I...just...I can't harm a child...-"But you know for a fact that others will." Heric paused for Dr. Stanleys response. He nodded. "G-Get me...sevral XW-9023 shots..." Heric nodded and walked off, he entered a lab. Sevral lights were on just enough to light the room. He turned and closed the door shut and locked it. Tears began to pour from his eyes. His body slid to the floor. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. 


	3. Before they land

Zoza sat up and gasped she looked around. "H-Hello?" she asked. "Hi." She gasped at the sudden voice. "no no its alright." she heard the voice again. Then foot steps. The room she was in was pretty dark, it only had one light. The light hung over her. A man sat by her side, on the small full bed. A gold stiched in name was displayed above his lab pocket. 'Dr. Stanley.' Zoza looked into his eyes, his eyes were beat red. "I'm...'m sorry to say this...but...your family is dead." Zozas mouth dropped, tears bled from her eyes. Stanley cried too. 'I hate my job more than ever.' Zoza cried and screamed. Stanley scooted near her and hugged her. Zoza squeezed him tight. Stanley conforted the girl for a few minutes. Some one bursted into the doors. Zoza jumped and scooted back. "What is going on in here?! Your supose to tell her and get out!" yelled a man. Dr. Stanley left Zoza and confronted the man. "She just lost her family-"NO excuse!" grunted, a large slam was heard. Zoza gasped and cried. "Rah! Ahhhh!" yelled a man. "Shes just a girl! Please! She needs someone on her side!" Dr. Stanley grunted. He crawled into the light. Zoza cried, he had blood gushing from his mouth. "Fine! just hurry up and give her the shot! Don't make me come back in here with a gun." A door slammed shut. Dr. Stanley spit out blood. Zoza scooted to him and helped him up to the bed. "T-Thank you." Zoza nodded. "you can give me the shot now.." zoza said. Dr. Stanley sighed. He went off in the shadows, and came back with a black box, carved in it a name of a company; 'OC'. Dr. Stanley opened the box, a 5 inch long needle was in the box. It had no fluids. A small bottle was next to the needle. Stanley shook the bottle. "Is it going to hurt?" Dr. Stanley turned to Zoza. "The shot won't but the fluids are a different only pain you'll feel is buring scale of 1 to 10...3." I nodded. Before Dr. Stanley gave zoza the shot, she got the covers of the bed and wiped the blodd and tears from his face. More tears streamed down, his hands shaked. "I'm...I'm sorry...if I quit now...they'll replace me and get another that will purposely harm you...physically...I can't allow that to happen." Zoza hugged him. Dr. Stanley lightly petted her hair. "I'm going to give you the shot alright?" Zoza nodded. Dr. Stanley gently pricked the needdle on her neck. He injected the fluids. "You...you will feel burning...in...in a few seconds..." Zoza griped him a little tighter. Stanley petted her, he comfoted her-the more pain she felt the more unbearable it was for Dr. Stanely. Zoza loosened her grip. The doctor gently laid her down, and tucked her in bed. "As...as long as your with me...no one will harm you." he said while tears of salt burned through his eyes. A door opened, foot steps aproched the doctor. "Dad...is she dead?"-"No...unlike the U.S. we are giving her a chance of life. A true chance." Heric steped into the light. His eyes were red too. Stanley wiped the tears away from his red eyes. "Let her sleep..." Heric nodded. Heric dissapered into the shadows. Stanley eventually followed.

Zoza slowly woke up, she found her self in some sort of tank. She looked up, the top was sealed tight. She felt something sucking over her mouth. She gently tounched it. She felt a mask, a hand gently placed on the glass. Zoza jumped a bit, then she realized the hand wasn't threatning. She swam a little foward, she saw Dr. Stanley's face. Zoza smiled. The doctor gave her a gentle smile too, Zoza placed her hand right where the doctors was. The water was frezzing. The glass was thick, but Stanley's hand was warm like the sun. Zoza kept her hand their, she needed this warmth. Dr. Stanley turned away from her. "Can't you turn up the heat?! It is frezzing in there!" he yelled. One of the soilders gently turned it up by 15%. Zoza looked around, she felt it getting warm. Zoza turned to the doctor, she nodded. The Doctor knew it was a 'thank you'. Stanley nodded. "Get away from the child!" said a rough voice. Stanley turned, it was the head of the project. "No." he said. The Main doctor grabbed his shirt, pulling him away from Zoza. Stanley didn't even know this man! He gazed at his tag, 'Dr. Wampa'. He looked back into the angered doctor. "I am the head of this project! She is just a child!" Wampa yelled. "She is a child! She is young! She is not one of your pets!"-"If you wish to keep her so badly, then start helping!" He demanded. Zoza banged on the window. Dr. Wampa turned to her. "Yes! Do what you want! Your in a fish bowl and soon you will go through painful tests!"-"STOP SCARING HER!" Dr. Stanley yelled. Dr. Stanley pushed him back to the ground he punched his nose. Several soilders grabbed the doctors and seprated them.  
"The more you defend her the eager I get to replace you!" Dr. Wampa yelled. He struggled to get loose. "Let me go!" Dr. Wampa yelled. The soilders let him go. "Continue, Stanley..." The angry doctor walked off. Dr. Stanley sighed heavily. The soilders let him go. "You heard the Doctor get back to work!" yelled a soilder. Heric walked in the lab. "I'll watch the doctor." The soilders nodded and left. Heric quickly locked the doors. "Dad! Are you ok?"-"Yes...Dr. Wampa is head of this project?! I thought I was!" Heric shurgged. "So did I, you think the goverenment-"Oh I know! I know! The U.S. had everything to do with this!" He yelled. Stanley began to look through the progress reports of Zoza. Heric walked to the giant tank. "Is she ok?" he asked. "Yes, shes fine but she did see me and the "head" doctor fight." Heric sighed. He gazed at Zoza, Zoza waved 'hi'. Heric smiled a little. He waved back. Heric frowned and turned around to his dad. "Is she going to go through painful tests?" Heric asked. Dr. Stanley sighed and put down his papers. "No. He was bluffing, the only tests she will go through is being in this insulator." Heric nodded. "Is she done?" asked Heric. "Oh, yes she is take her out please." Heric climbed on the stairs and popped open the top. Zoza swam up. Heric removed her mask. She coughed a little and gagged. Heric pulled her up. "Are you ok? Do you feel any naussia?" Zoza coughed again. "Erm, no sir." Heric nodded and gently placed Zoza on the metal floor. Dr. Stanley ran to Zoza, he gently placed her on a chair. "Do you feel numbness?" Zoza nodded. "Normal, but start rubbing your feet. From their you should feel the numbness fade away."-"Yes sir."-"Please call me Stanley." Zoza smiled a little and began to rub her feet. "Heric, please get her some food from the cafetirea."-"Yes dad." Heric went to the cafertirea. "Your his father?" asked Zoza. "Yes, why?" he asked. Zoza shrugged. "Just wondering." she said. Heric came back with a tray. Zoza smiled. "Your burgers ma'am." Zoza nearly drooled over the cheese burgers. She accepted the tray, Zoza picked up her burger and took a bite. "Are your feet still numb?" Zoza shook her head 'no'. Stanley gave her bottled water. Zoza accepted it. Stanley flicked a shot. "I know you don't like shots but this one is for your own good. Zoza nodded.

28 large monsters sat on their thrones. Many were slimy, some had two horns on their heads. One had 1 meter lengthed horn, 4 meter lengthed. 7 meter lengthed horns on its shoulders. The room was manily empty, only large thrones a little taller than the monsters. The monsters were all taller than the earths twin towers. All were black, they did have no eyes. Small cuts on their ai. Those were their ears. Two small cuts above their lip black lips, the nose. All monsters were seated except for two. One center thrown and another next to it were empty. One hissed. "Where is King Hawkeye I and King Knockout?" asked one. One chuckled. "Your so impaient Choi." said another. Choi hissed angrily. "Watch your giey!" said one next to him. Choi stuck his tounge out. A king next to him grabbed his tounge. The others laughed. "My ith ldren!"-"The only reason why I'm not so harsh on you.." The king let go of his tounge. Choi curled his tounge. Two large kings walked through the metal doors. All laughing and hisses ceased. All the kings bowed their heads. One had no horns at all, the other had horns all of its back and ankels. Two large horns remained on its head. The horned king sat on his chair. He turned to the king that was still standing. "Good evening, Kings of the Raptor race." He started. The kings lifted their heads. "Let us begin." The kings hissed gently. "King Hawkeye I, Have you decided who will go with you when we enter Earths orbit?" The king standing nodded. He sat down in the center. "Yes, I choose King Knockout." The others looked at each other. The horned king shot up from his throne. "I WILL NOT!" he yelled. King Hawkeye I turned to the angered King. "Please, King Knockout I need you."-"Bah! Since when?!" he questioned. "Please Zoza is much like you." King Knockout hissed roughly. King Choi stood up from his throne. "This is exactly why we don't allow you in here! Your very disrespectiful!" said Choi. Others agreed. King Knockout conected his long sharp nails togther, a black thick triangel came from his right arm. "Come and kill me then..." he said with a hiss. Choi stood up and hissed. He combined his nails and a traingle came from his knuckles. He hissed roughly. King Hawkeye I stood between them both. "Enough! I chose King Knockout because I wanted to and this is my kingdom! My planet! I rule it! Deal with it!" Choi hissed a little and sat back down. King Hawkeye I turned to Knockout. "Go to the hangor wait for me." Knockout nodded. He vanished, red smoke was left behind. Choi hissed angrily. "Why do you support him?" King Hawkeye I turned to Choi. "Unlike all of you I want to give him a chance. He is our via."-"No! He is a Dark Serpent Raptor! He is a discrase to our race!" Choi yelled. "NO! HE IS OUR VIA! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO ANY OF YOUR COMPLIANTS! HE IS COMING WITH ME! WETHER YOU ALL LIKE IT OR NOT!" King Hawkeye I yelled. All were silent. King Hawkeye I stood from his seat. He turned to a king near him. "My Son, Prince King Hawkeye II take my place." The Raptor kings always name their sons the kings name. It is tradtion. "yes father." said King Hawkeye II. King Hawkeye I nodded and vanished to the hangor. The king arrived at the hangor. King Knockout hissed. "Oh please stop, she needs you."-"She doesn't! She needs you! Not a monster like me!"-"She needs someone that has been through pain, I've never been through pain like yours, I will never understand how you dealed with the loss of your family and others. You are the only King that has been rejected, cursed at, and beaten, she hasn't gone through that but you know as well as I she will suffer! She needs us..."-"I'm just afriad and nervous..." King Hawkeye I chuckled. "I am as well, let us meet our vie." King Knockouts nose puffed out steam. "Yes...let us." King Hawkeye I nodded. They both glowed brightly, their sizes decreased to a man. The glowing stopped. Two men in blue and red clothing aproched them. He had a blue tunic with blue had long sleves with gold and white, his skirt was divded, The same patterns blue, gold and white. He had a blue helmet on, followed by white cloth hanging off around the neck. If he wanted to he could untie several strings in the back of the cloth and untie the neck area. The cloth is very thick, its purpose is to prevent burn to the neck. So far that no one is lost to any burns. The other man had only red and black, same desgin but had black cloth around his neck. They both handed them square small data chips. Knockout and Hawkeye placed the chips on their chest. Fabric began to spread. "My king, are you in need of anything to eat?" asked the man in blue. "I'm good. Thank you elder." The man in blue nodded. He is reconized as an elder alpha, an elder is reconized to others as a wise stronger than other warriors. Elders are first in line in combat of this race. Many are sent off into battle at times. Many come back. The kings now had clothes on, King hawkeye I had brown skin, shaved black hair, brown eyes, black eyebrows, a large skar on the left side of his head. He had Emeral green tunic, he also had the same desgin as the elder, but thicker neck cloths. King Knockout had the same bio-features, only he had red eyes, dark red eyes. Black shaved hair and black eyebrows. The two elders offered them folded cloaks. Both kings took them and placed it over their clothes. "Good luck my kings." Both kings nodded and entered their ship. King Hawkeye took piolt, knockout took co-piolt. "Thank you." Knockout said. King Hawkeye smiled a bit. "For?" Knockout sighed angrily. "For letting me come..."-"I knew it..."-"What ever..." Hawkeye chuckled and started the ship. Knockout helped him with the switches. "Are you sure we'll be welcomed?" Knockout asked. "Only one way to find out, and I have that covered. Rember when we first landed their? King Choi made peace with the Japan?"-"yes."-"Well Japans current president will be waiting..." Knockout nodded. The ship drifted off into space, and dissapered. 


	4. Destination

"So Hawk who is the new president? Is he aware of our past?" asked Knock. "Yes he does, and the new president is the Great son of Clan leader Choi."-"Oh King Choi would love to come."-"Yes, one of the reasons why he yelled."-"yes...one of the reasons..." Hawk turned to Knock. "he just isn't use to you." said Hawk. Knock smiled a little and sighed. "One of these days you'll bond." Knock rolled his eyes. "The day I let my daughter date."-"How is Xia any way?"-"Rebel." Knock only said. Hawk chuckled. "That bad?" he asked. "She tries to sneak off without my permission." Hawk chuckled. "Already I can see you hunting her down, tackling her, cursing her boy friend and yelling at her for 5 hours strait."-"That's is exactly what I do." Hawk chuckled. "You and Choi would get along." Knock rolled his eyes. "Yes, When I get along with Xia I can maybe get along with others..." He said Jokingly. "Knock your being a hue, if you reach out with others maybe...they'll reach back."-"When I die, everyone will be happy." Hawk frowned. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "That is not true." Knock sighed. "I'm sorry so much stress..." Hawk nodded to knocks reply. He looked back to the view. "Were here..."-"Hooray..." he said with no emotion. Hawk chuckled. "this shall be interesting..." Hawk said. Knock scoffed to his comment. Knocks face showed no emotion but on the inside he was scared, he knew he wouldn't like to see on Earth, he didn't want to reveal himself. He wanted to hide and teleport away, the thought of leaving his Vie, Zoza. Just held him back from hiding. Knock unfroze when the ship landed. He sighed heavily and stood from his seat. Hawk knew he was nervous on the inside, on the outside he had no emotion. Hawk scoffed. "What?" Knock asked. "Just can't wait to see your picture taken..." Knock turned to Hawk. "They wouldn't dare..."-"Look outside." Knock forced himself to look outside, flashes of light and a crowd of people were outside. "Shazes" he said. "Lets go." Hawk dragged Knock by his collar of the neck. Knock smacked his hand away. He faced the door. He didn't even bother to open it. Hawk chuckled. "Stop laughing!" Knock snapped. "I can't help your this nervous, they won't even see your face..."-"Only a matter of time...they could rip-"Really? These are earth beings they wouldn't dare..." Knock sighed. "Lets meet our...friends..." Hawk said with a dash of hestinate. Hawk pressed a red button on the right side of him. The door slowly opened from the top. Hawk and Knock left their ship, American and Japanese military were every where. Knock sighed angrily. A man walked up to him he looked like any average business grey suit with a guy with a grey tie. His hair was neatly cut. Black just like the clan leader, Knock sweared they looked like clones! Hawk bent over a bit. "Via, ai's `a xiea liki ti." The president nodded. The soldiers were surprised they communicated. "Yeah, what's with all the security if I may ask..." Knock said angrily. The soilders were even more shocked. Knockout rolled his eyes. "Via, I am sorry about all this but you know how the United States was back then and...now."-"This is-"Knock watch your giey!" Knockout sighed. "Vias I am very sorry but this must happen." Hawk nodded while knock rolled his eyes. "Please come with me-Knock felt a gun placed on the back of his head. "Oh no..." said Hawk. "Look bitch you better remove that gun or I will rip your head off..." he said angrily. "Stand down!" yelled a officer. "Better do what she says soljua boy..." He slowly backed off. "Quick question do you all come in peace or hostile because I'm very confused..." said Knock. "Same with you." mumbled the solider. Knock chuckled. "Oh how you tempt me..." said knock. "I'm very sorry he's...its a long story..." Hawk apologized. "Its fine, please kings come with me." hawk nodded. Knock was forced to follow. "Give me a very good reason not to kill this fallen race."-"Like a billion to kill yours?"-"Don't even go their Hawk..." Hawk chuckled. Knock sighed still trying to control his anger. 'I wonder if your still my friend...' Knockout thought. 'Lies, just more lies...' Tears streamed through Knocks eyes. "Via. Ce, hi zim." The kings nodded and followed the president. The president lead the two kings into a black limo. 'What is this?' Knock asked to himself. Hawk intruded. 'Its called a limo, it is for us.'-'It...does look nice.' Knock admitted. Hawk chuckled. "Please enter." said the president. The two kings nodded. A officer opened the door and allowed them in. Knock was the first to enter, then hawk. The president sat by Hawk. He was clearly excited to see them. The officer scooted in and shut the door. "It is an honor to meet you both, I am President Choi Husk." President Choi is technically a raptor. He has raptor blood in him, he is a little related to the kings but only to King Choi. "It is the an honor to meet you as well." said Hawk. "I am King Hawkeye, this is King knockout." Hawkeye introduced. Choi husk nodded. 'Thank goodness he doesn't have a middle name, discrase to our race.' Knock commented to himself. Raptors don't have middle names, only first and last names. The kings believe that it is silly to have a middle name, its not necessary in their kingdom and anyone blood related to raptors. Hawk untied his neck cloths and removed his helmet. Knock was shy. "You do not need to reveal your face, King Knockout." said Choi. Knockout nodded, 'At least he respects others...'-"I hear that my great Grandfather is still alive, King Choi?" Choi asked. Hawkeye nodded. "Yes, he dearly wanted to come. But I needed my fellow via to come." The president nodded. "How is he?" he asked. "Very good, he and his children are waiting for you when you are able to visit...perhaps maybe when we leave." Knocks eyes filled with rage. "I can...come along?" Choi asked. "Yes you can, as soon as we take Zoza you and your family can come with us." Hawkeye explained. Knock tried to calm his nerves by taking calm breathes. "The U.S. is very strict with well...um...with..."-"You can say it." said Hawkeye. "Aliens..." Knock was offended he rolled his eyes and turned away from the men. "I didn't mean to offend you King Knockout but it is true any new comers are turned down, it maybe impossible for you to even get access." Hawkeye nodded. "What about you? Could you try to get Zoza out for us?" Knock asked. Choi thought for a moment. "Well...I could try to get several new soldiers in, but that place is very hard to get into to."-"Leave it to us, we can get in and out." Choi nodded. "And when we leave, what will happen to my family? We can never return." hawk eye sighed. "Yes you cannot but think of it this way, No problems...Ok a few war issues but everyone faces war. Anyway either way we still would like you to come to our planet and if you'd like you could ask several friends to come along."-"Once in a life time offer." Knock reminded him. Choi nodded. "I would like that." said Choi. A man in front pulled back a window. "Sir, in a 7 hours we should reach the base." said the driver. "Alright, thank you." The driver nodded and closed the window. "I suggest get all the rest you need, it will be a long trip." Hawkeye nodded, he heard a snore from Knockout. Hawkeye sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry." he said. Choi chuckled. "Its fine, I'm a little tired myself." said Hawkeye. "I'll tell you when were about to arrive." Hawkeye nodded and laid his head back and rested his eyes.

Stanley laid Zoza down. Heric was near her bed. "Finally she can rest, so many shots. I think she was ready to throw up."-"I know, Dr. Wampa needs to realize her body is starting to reject the shots, she needs to go through one day without shots."-"If she doesn't?"-"She'll either get very sick or die." heric sighed and petted Zozas head. "She has a fever."-"Yes, I need you to go to my office and get a small canister. It has an OC logo on it, make sure it has the numbers 267890."-"Alright." Heric left to the office.

Knock couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Hawk into a room, he didn't care if their were humans in their or not. He needed to get this off his chest. Luckily their weren't any in their. "Ok, are we allies or not?!" he yelled. Hawk was silent, he shoved Knock. "If I recalled I had to convince you-"ARE YOU MY VIA OR NOT?! ANSWER ME!" he yelled. "...I thought you never cared about that..." Knock sighed. "Of...O-of course...I...I-I cared..." he admitted. "Well...I...knowing how you are...I just didn't think you'd care...that's why I treated you like that..." Knock nodded. "Have you...been crying?" Knock sniffled a bit. "N-No..." Hawk chuckled and hugged him. Knock squeezed him tight. "I'm sorry tell me ok?" Knock nodded. Knock let go. "Come on lets see our vie?"-"yes." hawk nodded, and led Knockout out. Knock blushed, the soldiers heard everything. "Please...show us umm...the girl..." Hawk said nervously. Choi chuckled and nodded. He led them to the room. Zoza was sound asleep. Dr. Stanley sat on the side of her bed. Knock smiled a bit. He ran to her, Stanley sighed. He knew why he was here. "My vie..." He whispered. Zoza began to wake up a little. She saw a blurred vision of a man near her. She closed her eyes, knock could tell she was very weak. Knock carried her, she groaned and hugged his shoulder. "Its alright vie, your safe." Alarms began to set off. Stanley stood up. "You all must leave take the girl!"-"Not without you come on!" Hawk yanked on Stanley's arm. "Choi are your ja-"yes they are on your side." Hawk nodded. He teleported out with his new allies.


End file.
